deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Jotaro Kujo vs Ravana (SMITE)
Jotaro Kujo: The Japanese teenager on a quest to save his mother. VS Ravana: The Demon King of Lanka Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Jotaro Kujo Jotaro Kujo is the primary protagonist of Stardust Crusaders and the overarching protagonist of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. At the age of 17 Jotaro was possessed by an "evil spirit" and after brutally injuring a gang of men who attacked him he voluntarily handed himself over to the police and refused to leave his cell out of fear of what he might do. He would later learn from his grandfather, Joseph Joestar, that his "Evil Spirit" was in fact called a Stand, a manifestation of a persons life force which can be called upon in combat. After inadvertently breaking himself out of his cell defending himself from Magicians Red (the Stand of Joseph's friend Avdol in an attempt to get him out) he was informed by Joseph to go of DIO, a centuries old vampire and arch enemy of his great great grandfather Jonathan Joestar and the reason why his Stand had manifested at that point. After his mother, Holly Kujo, also received a Stand, she fell deathly ill as she was not strong enough to control it and Jotaro, Joseph and Avdol set off on a journey to Egypt to stop DIO once and for all and save his mother. Jotaro fought DIO's minions and servents with: |-| Powers= *'Star Platinum': Star Platinum takes the appearance of a man with black wavy hair and has the same build as Jotaro and has purple skin. *'Superhuman Strength': Star Platinum possesses immense strength, being able to throw a Jeep carrying four men and a girl out of the path of an 18-wheeler with one hand, later pulling the same Jeep out of a canyon with only a car as a counter-weight, and destroy large artificial diamonds within seconds. *'Superhuman Speed': Star Platinum can catch a bullet fired at point-blank range, and throw thousands of powerful punches within seconds. *'Self-Preservation': Star Platinum possesses the awareness and reaction speed to protect Jotaro in many instances that he himself seems unaware; halting a bullet he experimentally shoots at his own head; protecting him while frozen by DIO's Time Stop; and reviving him from near-death by directly pumping his heart. *'Enhanced Eyesight': Star Platinum utilizes eagle-like eyesight throughout Stardust Crusaders. At some point, Jotaro, with Star Platinum's eyes, could see across a desert for four kilometres, as well as identify meaningful details, such as a specific type of fly in high-resolution images. It can also follow a card shuffle performed by a professional gambler, subsequently recounting the entire new order of the deck. *'Star Finger': Star Platinum can suddenly and forcefully extend his middle and index fingers to a length of one or two meters, allowing it to perform sneak attacks and stab opponents from afar. *'Time Stop': Discovered during Jotaro's climactic battle with DIO, like The World, Star Platinum is able to stop time, with an absolute limit of five seconds. Jotaro describes the execution of this ability as exhausting, and he requires a varying length of rest before he may freeze time again. |-| Abilities= *'Above Average Strength and Durability': While most of the time Jotaro let's Star Platinum do all the work, he isn't afraid to get his own hand dirty. He is strong enough to knock a grown man off his feet with one punch and support the full weight of another man while acting as a bridge of sorts. Even as a child Jotaro was able to lay down a vicious beat down on a grown man. On the durability side of things Jotaro is able to take a lot of punishment and even getting a ceiling fan embedded in his shoulder got nothing more than an annoyed shrug. *'Intelligence': Jotaro is remarkably calm under pressure, and aware of his environment and capabilities; combining to make him a very reliable fighter. *'Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant': While Jotaro isn't Joseph or Johnathan, before getting his stand, he was already fighting in the streets and injuring his opponents to near death or sending them to hospital. Ravana Ravana the Demon King of Lanka was a devout follower of Shiva, the Hindu God of Destruction. In pursuit of immortality, Ravana cut his own head off as an offering to Shiva, but he rejected it. It wasn't until Ravana cut his own head off for the tenth time that Shiva finally accepted his offerings, but instead of immortality, he gave him invulnerability to those he viewed as threats, namely other gods and demons but not mortals. Being already a peerless leader, master of combat, and genius scholar, Ravana created an army of demons and monsters which he used to conquer the world. Monkey King, Hanuman, and his army of monkeys tried to stop him but were defeated. Ravana kidnapped eventually kidnapped Sita, wife of Vishnu's avatar, Rama. This started Rama's and Ravana's rivalry and brought Rama out of his fourteen-year-long exile. Ravana fought on the Battleground of Gods using his: |-| Powers= *'Chain of Blows':Successful Basic Attacks and abilities against an enemy add to Ravana's Combo Chain. Each time his Chain reaches 8 he receives a Shield equal to 5% of his Maximum Health. In game this states that his Prana has formed a shield *'Prana Onslaught': Ravana throws a powerful punch, projecting his prana with it to damage and slow all enemies in front of him. *'Overhead Kick':Ravana performs a high kick, sending a shockwave forward to damage all enemies in a line, increasing his Movement Speed and rendering him CC and damage immune for the duration. *'10-Hands Shadow Fists':Ravana's fists fly forward, damaging and passing through minions and damaging and rooting the first god hit. Ravana heals for each enemy hit - with maximum damage sources of one god.( This case Star Platinum or Jotaro) *'Mystic Rush':Ravana leaps to a target location, damaging all enemies in the area and applying a debuff to enemy gods that increases the damage they take from all sources. After landing, Ravana receives a buff that reduces the damage he takes from all sources. Link to Ravana's abilities, since I was unable to upload the videos. |-| Abilities= *'Superhuman Physicality': Being a Rakshasa, Ravana possesses a super-human strength and speed. He is also very durable, being able to sustain hits from swords, spells or arrows and even powerful abilities coming from other gods of the SMITE's battleground and leave pretty much unharmed. He is also very fast with his punches. *'Intelligence': Ravana is master tactician, genius scholar and thinker. He is regarded in some sources to be the most intelligent being in this universe. He is also able to see and know about anything thanks to Shiva's boon granting him both invulnerability and the knowledge to see both everything and know everything.( In this case this means he can see Star Platinum.) *'Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant': Ravana is regarded master of combat. He can use weapons, magic or even his bare fists to defeat his foes. It's seems SMITE's Ravana is great in hand to hand fighter, plus he is a very fast with his fists. *'Prana Manipulation': Ravana has mastery over prana, which comprises all cosmic energy. He can use it to form a health shield or use it for his Prana Onslaught. *'Invulnerability': Ravana was granted boon by Shiva, giving him both invulnerability and greatest knowledge of the universe. His boon is that he can't be killed by god or demons, but only by mortal man and creatures. His boon seems that doesn't work in SMITE's battleground. Analysis & Notes My Edges Powers: Edge Jotaro: This is very hard to decide, neither of those combatant has faced something like each other, and while Ravana can heal, can create health shield just by punching Jotaro or Star Platinum, can be immune to Jotaro's damage, can slow and root both Jotaro and his Star Platinum, can take less damage in his Mystic Rush. We can assume his CC cleanse on his Mystic Rush and Overhead kick can allow him to move in the stopped time, but after the abilities are gone on cooldown, Jotaro can barrage with punches Ravana easily. Abilities: Edge Ravana: While Jotaro is though and smart, and can fight up close, Ravana is way better at all of it due to him being a Rakshasa king and having control over prana is plus. X-Factors Physicality: Jotaro 80 (Star Platinum 90), Ravana 90: This is no contest, a demon king capable of fighting gods on Thor's base level and being able to sustain spells and weapons injuries against an above average super human. But if we take Star Platinum into consideration, the things are even now. Star Platinum can destroy giant teeth hard as diamond and some credit it to be a strong as Marvel's Hulk.Heck Jotaro alone survived multiple stab wounds and stand punches against DIO. So Star Platinum and Ravana are equal in strength due to having super-human punching strength. Intelligence: Jotaro 89, Ravana 94: Jotaro is intelligent individual and is very calm under pressure, and he can make use of his environment as shown against N'Doul, DIO or Rubber Soul or can annoy his opponents and than destroy them with his Star Platinum like he did with Forever the Orangutan. Ravana gets the edge due to having Shiva's boon, which helps him see everything and know everything, he was a intelligent astrologist and tactician on the battlefield. Having also knowledge of both martial arts and prana. Brutality: Jotaro 86, Ravana 100: Jotaro is a violent individual, he beated people till near death and after gaining his stand he beated 4 Yakuza gangstars. After he started his journey, beated some stand users very badly like Fake Captain Tennile, Forever, Steely Dan, ZZ and DIO. Ravana was even more ruthless as he conquered everything in his path and told Sita that he will kill her if she doesn't marry him, plus he is ruthless and kills everything in the battleground including gods, minions, jungle camps and bosses. Calm Under Fire: Jotaro 96, Ravana 83: While Ravana sounds calm and regal in SMITE, he can be frustrated as was shown when his brother Kumbhakarna died and his other brother betrayed him and being invulnerable for so long made his arrogant and thus was his downfall. Jotaro is basically calm every time, even when DIO stabbed him in the chest with multiple knives and he was losing, he was trying to keep his cool, but angered Jotaro and his Star Platinum are not for jokes. Notes Battle ends on 20th of January Ravana will be from SMITE and Jotaro will be after his battle with DIO, aka briefly after the end of Stardust Crusaders. Again due to Shiva's boon, which granted Ravana knwoledge of everything and the ability to see everything, we can assume he can see Star Platinum. Ravana's magical abilities and his fist will inflict both damge to Jotaro and his stand Star Platinum. The fight will take place in Temple in India as Jotaro was going to investigate a mysterious stand user there and there he encounters Ravana. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation Speedwagon Foundation, Japan A member of the Speedwagon foundation approached Joseph Jostar and his grandson Jotaro Kujo to inform them about a new mysterious threat, that resides in India. As the Speedwagon worker approached them and thus spoke-"Mr.Joestar, I must inform you of a a new problem that resides in India, the unknown face have killed our colleagues, it's unknown how he killed them but they have been killed, with nearly no trace of them left, sir." Joseph immidietly replied-"This is bad, if the bastard starts killing innocent people, it will be very bad. Do you think he is a stand user like us, Jotaro?" " *sigh* Good grief old man, apperantly he may be, who knows, he must be investigated first."- Muttered Jotaro. "Okay then, arrange us a flight to India then! "- said Joseph Joestar with tone of his voice. Tamil Nadu, South India 2 day late, Joseph and Jotaro have arrived in India, where killings of Speedwagon foundation workers have happened. Their hotel where they will be for the next five days was near the wilderness, where the potential killer may be hiding. As Jotaro was watching the morning sun, he saw a strange silhouette and a purple glow near the temple in the wilderness and in his head occurred this though- "Could this be the stand user, that killed the Speedwagon workers in mass killing? And this may have really been his stand ability? " As Jotaro went to investigate what was that, he rushed at the temple who was now covered in vines and moss, and there at the entrance, practicing his punches was a big, muscular figure with red skin. This was non other than the demon king of Lanka, Ravana. Jotaro looked confused, and said to himself- "Could this be stand user? No, his face looks too inhuman, could this be his stand and the man can be hiding? There is only one way to find out?" "Over here Red face!" -yelled Jotaro at Ravana, and Ravana turned his face toward Jotaro. "You seem very very though aren't you? let's see what you can do." - spoke Jotaro with cold glare at Ravana. Ravana unimpressed said- "I stopped the very sun and moon in the sky, you should be no problem." And with thus Ravana charged at Jotaro to punch him, but a purple muscular hand appeared and smashed Ravana's face, knocking him back for a few feet. And from Jotaro emerged his stand Star Platinum. Ravana touched his chin, after he was numb for few seconds, but was unimpressed with Star Platinum and charged again. This time Ravana's punches connected with Star Platinum's punches, with Star Platinum blocking few of Ravana's punches, after that Ravana caught him with a surprise attack using his Prana onslaught, slowing both Jotaro and his stand for a few seconds. Then Star Platinum countered with few punches, until sending Ravana flying for few minutes in the air, than pulling his Ora Ora punches and knocking him at the temple's walls, breaking them with Ravana's body, but Ravana got up and Jotaro yelled "STAR FINGER!", and Star Platinum's index and middle finger grew two meters to stab Ravana from afar and finish him, but Ravana performed his Overhead kick and thus was all damage immune and after that he threw his 10 Hands Shadow Fists, passing through Star Platinum and rooting Jotaro's feet, while healing himself for a little. After Ravana approached Jotaro, he threw his Prana Onslaught and as Star Platinum tried to punch him, but another Overhead kick was able to negate the damage and the ball of shockwave splashed at Star Platinum's head. "STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!!" yelled Jotaro and time was stopped for 5 seconds. Then Ravana's frozen body was obliterated with extremely fast punches while Star Platinum was yelling his signature Ora cry. After the five seconds ended, Ravana flew again, this time making a small hole in the ground. Jotaro though he is done and turned his back on Ravana, but the demon king's Chain of Blows shield has absorbed most of the damage, and as he got up and said "Your time has come!", as Jotaro looked upward and saw Ravana crash landing on him using his Mystic Rush. As Jotaro got up and injured from the powerful attack, his Star Platinum and Ravana were locked in their last fist fight, as Ravana was taking for five seconds mitigated damage from Star Platinum's punches, after both warriors have punched each other for so long. Ravana threw his 10 Hands Shadow Fists, healing himself and rooting Star Platinum, then he threw his Prana Onslaught and a final Overhead Kick was enough to knock the brutally beaten Jotaro down. As Ravana approached to kill Jotaro by grabbing him for the throat, he dropped him down and unconscious and said- "Most impressive by you, but I wasn't the foe you were looking for. Next time I wouldn't be so merciful!". After that the Demon king turned his back on Jotaro and went to the jungle, to not be seen again by the mortals. Expert's Opinion Star Platinum was indeed a powerful stand, and Jatoro can sustain wounds that can kill a normal human, but Ravana was a Rakshasa and his magic was more powerful, and having superior strength, having healing at his disposal, being able to slow his opponent and being immune for any source of damage for a short while was able to help him win this battle. The time stop was good but Jotaro is not DIO, so he will lose stamina that way if he spams the ability. Jotaro was powerful advisery, but Ravana still wins due to his magic and mitigating abilities.